The present invention is related to resolvers, and in particular to resolvers employing multiplexed signal sampling.
Resolvers are used in a variety of applications to provide position feedback. For example, resolvers are oftentimes associated with actuators to provide feedback regarding the state of the actuator (e.g., open, partially open, closed). A typical resolver includes an excitation coil and first and second secondary coils positioned 90° out of phase with one another. An excitation signal supplied to the excitation coil generates corresponding output signals in the first and second secondary coils. By comparing the phase of the excitation signal to the phase of the output signals, the orientation or position of the excitation coil can be determined.
Typically, a resolver monitors the excitation signal and the corresponding output signals simultaneously to determine position. However, in some applications, a multiplexer is used to sample the respective signals successively as opposed to simultaneously. For these applications, the resolver position is only determinable within a 90° range. If the resolver position rotates more than 90°, the position cannot be determined without knowledge of the quadrant in which the position is located. For example, a first quadrant may represent angles from 0-90°, the second quadrant represents angles from 90-180°, the third quadrant represents angles from 180-270°, and the third quadrant represents angles from 270-360°. In these applications, the magnitude alone is insufficient to determine position.